Let Her Go
by Marie Meyers
Summary: Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. He wanted her to love him. But all it was, was just a dream.


Title:** Let Her Go**

Summary: _Every time Stefan closed his eyes, he saw her. There for him. Loving him. Saving him. But all it was was a dream. _

Characters: Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert

Catagory: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Words: 793

Date Published: 13-27-10, Date Updated: 13-27-10

Disclaimer/Letter from the Author: Hey, guys! So this is a fan fiction for the Stelena pairing! It's also a song fic, using the song Let Her Go, by the Passengers. This fic is also a spoiler. If you haven't been keeping up with the TVD series, I suggest you catch up to TVDS5 now!

The Vampire Diaries characters are not my own, and neither is the song Let Her Go. But please ask permission before use of this fan-fic. This fan-fic's originality belongs to Marie Meyers.

©Marie Meyers, 2013.

* * *

**Let Her Go**

_Well, you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow; only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when your'e feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go..._

_And you let her go._

Her soft eyes. The ring of her laugh and the way she'd tilt her head to the side; the way her brown hair fanned across her face, and his pillows in his bed when they made love. Her scent. The taste of her blood.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_hoping one day you'll make a dream last,_

_but dreams come slow; and they go so fast._

_You see her when you close your eyes;_

_Maybe one day, you'll understand why_

_everything you touch surely dies._

The warmth of her skin when she was human.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go._

The warmth of her heart even though she was now a vampire.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go._

For Stefan, it didn't matter anymore. Whether she was alive or dead, she was alive to him. Elena made him feel alive. She always had.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark-_

_same old empty feeling in your heart,_

_'cause love comes slow, and it goes so fast._

He could remember when he first saw her, writing in her journal in the grave yard. She looked so much like Katherine, but he knew. He had been watching her ever since he had saved her on the bridge. Watching her grow, watching her laugh. He knew, he had loved her even then.

Yet, she wasn't his anymore.

_Well you see her when you fall asleep,_

_but never to touch and never to keep,_

_'cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep._

He saw how she was with Damon. She was truly his. Once, she had been Stefan's. Not now. He didn't expect that to change.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low._

_Only hate the road when you're missing home._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

The best thing for him to do, would be give up. Turn off his humanity. Stop giving Silas the satisfaction of making him suffer. Tormenting him with the thoughts of the girl who would never be his.

_And you let her go._

_And you let her go._

_Well, you let her go._

Because everytime he closed his eyes he saw her. Felt her warmth. Reached for her hand. Begged her to whisper in his ear that she loved him. Wanted to tell her to dream with him.

'_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low._

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home...only know you love her when you let her go._

And that was all it was, a dream. His mind trying to make sense of the world around him, of the water in his lungs, and the hunger pitted in his stomach, aching through his fangs. The irony of it all was that although the reality was that he was struggling for freedom, his mind was trying to balance that with thoughts that kept him even more captive. Moreso a helpless state than Silas could ever reduce him to.

And whereas he could escape the safe and water, the prison that Silas had placed him in-Elena Gilbert, no, the undeniable, unyielding LOVE and liveliness that she made him feel-he couldn't never escape the humanity she gave him. Never let it go.

'_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low;_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go...Only know you've been high when you're feeling low, only hate the road when you're missing home, only know you love her-when you let her go._

_And you let her go._


End file.
